


Setting Snares - Расставляющий силки

by Altra_Realta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Aurors, Canon Compliant, Cruelty, Death Eaters, Drama, Gen, Knights of Walpurgis, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Missing Scene, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Muggles, Pre-Canon, Tragedy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 07:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18795892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altra_Realta/pseuds/Altra_Realta
Summary: Школьного учителя сбила машина и, кажется, водитель бросил его умирать.





	Setting Snares - Расставляющий силки

**Author's Note:**

> На ЗФБ-2018 для HP Dark Side (Kombat).
> 
> ТРИГГЕР! Жестокое обращение с животными (птицы).
> 
> Автор считает, что само обозначение «Непростительное» и последующая кара логически должны подразумевать способность отслеживания этого заклинания. Возможно, принцип действия тот же, что и небезызвестное «Табу» в седьмой книге. Что до Барти Крауча-младшего под личиной Аластора Муди, то, вероятно, авроры игнорировали выполнение им Непростительных заклинаний, поскольку именно отец Барти был тем человеком, который разрешил аврорам использовать их совершенно законно.
> 
> Благодарность Sihaya, она знает, за что, и бете КП, за ее невероятную поддержку.  
> Написано в подарок ETULLY.

Он проснулся оттого, что где-то громко и надрывно просвистел паровозный гудок.

Нет, он спал не в своей постели, и когда, удивленный новыми, непривычными звуками, открыл глаза и попытался повернуться, то с удивлением обнаружил, что смотрит на неровные, с щелями, занозистые доски, а руки и ноги ему не подчиняются. А потом понял, что лежит на голом, влажном полу, что одежда его тоже вымокла, и промозглый зимний ветер, легко пробиваясь внутрь то ли сарая, то ли развалившегося дома, словно веревками опутывает его тело, парализуя и лишая возможности двигаться, холод сводит мышцы, а на глазах выступают слезы.

Пытка холодом была невыносима, но невозможность пошевелиться пугала еще сильнее. Он зажмурился, постарался представить, что на самом деле ему тепло, и понять, как здесь оказался.

Он вспомнил, как вышел из паба, как помахал рукой ребятишкам у школьных ворот, как направился к себе домой, вжав голову в плечи и прячась от ветра, и так зарылся в шарф и поднятый воротник, что, наверное, не заметил эту машину...

Он вспомнил удар, совсем не болезненный, просто неожиданный и довольно сильный, и ему сразу стало если не тепло, то по крайней мере спокойно. Он попал под машину, у него поврежден позвоночник, и поэтому он не может двигаться. Да, звучало ужасно, но хотя бы было версией, а не полной неопределенностью, пусть даже и значило, что сбивший его человек не намерен оказывать ему помощь, что он приволок его в какой-то сарай и бросил здесь, по-видимому, умирать.

— Эй! — нерешительно крикнул он и понял, что что-то все же не так. Он чувствовал озноб, он почти терял от холода сознание, но так не должно было быть, если бы у него случилось что-то с позвоночником. — Эй! Есть здесь кто-нибудь?

Но было тихо, только ветер выдыхал в щели сарая.

Он повернулся — не задумываясь, и почему-то это удалось. Тело все еще подчинялось командам мозга, а руки и ноги отказывались повиноваться.

— Эй! Э-ге-гей!

Он решил, что его просто не слышат, но могут и не услышать вовсе, он не знал, где он, как далеко от сарая жилье, если ли где-нибудь рядом люди. Только догадывался, что его привезли и бросили далеко от дома: там, где он жил, не разгуливали такие ветра и железнодорожная ветка была в стороне. Его, вероятно, сбили, и может быть, сбивший был пьян... и потому, не желая оставаться без права управления автомобилем до конца своих дней, этот неосторожный водитель решил избавиться от него.

Ему грозила неминуемая смерть от переохлаждения, и уже совсем скоро. То, что он не умер до сих пор, можно было назвать просто чудом. То, что холод он почувствовал совсем недавно, — тоже чудом...

Где-то за его спиной скрипнула дверь, раздались тихие шаги. Он определил, что это девушка или ребенок, — шаги были легкие, осторожные, даже робкие. Дверь снова скрипнула, закрываясь, а потом он увидел неяркий свет.

— Помогите, — попросил он. — Пожалуйста, вызовите скорую... у меня что-то с ногами. И мне холодно, очень холодно.

Шаги приблизились. Он чувствовал, как ребенок — или девушка — смотрит на него, и свет был прямо над ним. Если бы он не повернулся набок, то смог бы увидеть гостя.

А тот вдруг произнес что-то звонкое и непонятное, что-то, в чем он удивленно опознал искаженную латынь.

— Вы говорите по-английски? — с упавшим сердцем спросил он. — Парле ву франсэ? Э-э... — по-французски он знал только это, и не был уверен, что положительный ответ гостя сможет чем-то ему помочь.

— Помолчи, грязный маггл, — попросил его гость на прекрасном английском. Голос был звонкий, молодой, говоривший не скрывал ни возбуждения, ни любопытства. — Я пока думаю, что с тобой делать.

Он отметил, что стало теплее, и испугался. Так бывает перед самым концом.

— Мне нужен врач, — терпеливо повторил он. — Иначе я умру. Пожалуйста.

— А ты и так и так умрешь, — легко пообещал ему гость, и он снова услышал невесомые шаги, а потом увидел своего веселого палача.

К его удивлению, это была девушка. Совсем юная, но уже не ребенок, лет шестнадцати, может, чуть старше, но, когда она повела странным тонким фонариком, который держала в руке, он понял, что ей, возможно, куда меньше лет, а с толку его сбили не по-детски тяжелые веки, худое лицо и длинные, гладкие, не собранные в прическу волосы. И ему показалось сомнительным, что она могла его сбить, но и исключать он такое не мог: взяла машину родителей без спроса, не справилась с управлением...

Девочка откинула с лица прядь свободной рукой и указала ему в грудь фонариком:

— Как твое имя?

— Джон. Джон Гордон. А твое?

Девочка резко, жестоко рассмеялась.

— Грязному магглу интересно мое имя? — она подбоченилась. — Я — Вальпургиев Рыцарь! Очищающий мир от скверны и зла!

Джон улыбнулся. Нет, она не сбивала его, разумеется. Игра, для нее это просто игра, конечно же, но для него она может закончится плохо.

— Раз ты рыцарь, — холод вновь стал пробираться к телу, — значит, ты помогаешь тем, кто нуждается в твоей помощи. Помоги мне, рыцарь. Позови родителей.

Девочка опять расхохоталась, взмахнув руками как крыльями, свет фонарика метнулся по стенам.

— Жалкий маггл! — опять закричала она. — Ты умрешь!

— Хорошо, хорошо, — пробормотал Джон, думая, какой бы подобрать к этой девочке ключик. Дети бывают очень жестокими — не потому, что они действительно злы, просто не знают, как плохо кому-то другому. Им не с чем сравнивать, у них слишком мало опыта. Некоторые так и не смогут воспитать в себе эмпатию никогда, а некоторые, наоборот, научатся наслаждаться жестокостью. Но эта девочка всего лишь играла, быть может, она была не вполне здорова.

— Все-таки, как же тебя зовут? — Джон постарался придать голосу уважение и покорность, хотя он понятия не имел, что это за игра, или, если уж на то пошло, насколько серьезно больна эта странная девочка. — У рыцарей ведь есть имена.

Девочка так и застыла с поднятыми руками, потом усмехнулась — совсем как взрослая.

— Беллатрикс, — снисходительно ответила она. — Ты об этом все равно никому не расскажешь. Джон, — брезгливо выдавила она его имя и опустила руки. — Это я принесла тебя сюда.

Джон и сам чуть не рассмеялся. Игра девочки зашла слишком далеко, или, возможно, у нее была просто отличная фантазия.

— Ты сильная, — отметил он. — Я ведь не самый легкий.

— Я обездвижила тебя, — Беллатрикс присела на корточки. Джон рассмотрел ее одежду — широкий черный плащ — и отметил, что для маскарадного костюма он очень качественный и дорогой. — А потом перенесла сюда. Я подумала, что ты можешь умереть слишком рано, поэтому сделала так, чтобы тебе было тепло. Ты умрешь, разумеется, — в очередной раз пообещала она, — но не от холода.

— Мы когда-нибудь все умрем, — вздохнул Джон. — А зачем тебе нужна моя смерть?

Беллатрикс посветила фонариком ему прямо в лицо, так, что он зажмурился, а потом почувствовал, как что-то больно уперлось ему в шею. Джон успел подумать, что если она не врет или хотя бы не слишком искажает реальность, то, может быть, она действительно сумасшедшая — они иногда отличаются невиданной силой.

— Потому что ты... — начала было Беллатрикс, но перебила сама себя: — Скорее всего, ты умрешь потому, что не выдержишь. Вообще-то вы все должны умереть. Но начинать надо с малого, хотя бы с тебя одного...

Она поднялась на ноги, задумалась, переводя взгляд то на Джона, то на свой фонарик.

— Нокс, — скомандовала она. Сарай погрузился во тьму, и Джон совсем потерялся. Беллатрикс отступила на несколько шагов.

— Послушай...

— Круцио!

Джона несильно подбросило вверх. Было совершенно не больно, зато он внезапно обрел способность шевелить руками и ногами. И тут же, скорчившись, стал растираться, возвращая конечностям чувствительность.

— Люмос!

Джон проморгался, уставился на Беллатрикс, не переставая растирать руки, ноги, все тело под мокрой одеждой. Беллатрикс же выглядела расстроенной и озадаченной.

— Круцио! — крикнула она еще раз, и Джона подбросило снова, и снова произошло что-то не то, чего Беллатрикс ожидала. — Круцио!

На этот раз Джон даже попытался подняться на ноги, а Беллатрикс шарахнулась к стене — Джон готов был поклясться на Библии: она была напугана! — и завизжала:

— Ступефай! Ступефай! Петрификус Тоталус!

У Джона перехватило дыхание, и все погрузилось во тьму.

* * *

Когда он очнулся снова, уже начало светать. Больно не было, просто тепло — то ли у него в самом деле пропадала чувствительность, то ли... Джон мотнул головой в ответ на подобные глупости.

Беллатрикс сидела рядом с ним на холодном полу, прикрыв глаза, и ждала, пока он очнется. Джон кашлянул, Беллатрикс лениво повела головой.

— Тебя не будут искать? — спросил он. — И зачем ты сидишь на полу? Ты простудишься.

— Не будут, — безразлично откликнулась Беллатрикс. Заботу о себе она полностью проигнорировала. — И тебя не будут, — мстительно пообещала она. — Я все равно это сделаю.

— Сделаешь — что?

Беллатрикс не ответила. Джон закашлялся, потом попробовал пошевелиться. Удалось с трудом. Беллатрикс наблюдала за ним с равнодушием, и Джон подумал, что с ней действительно что-то не так. Она выглядела потерянной, растерянной, даже несчастной.

— Ты голодная?

Он знал, что должен найти к ней подход, разговорить ее, и даже не потому, что боялся тут умереть, а потому, что был убежден: ей очень нужна помощь. Насколько его небогатый опыт школьного учителя сможет ему в этом помочь, Джон пока не был уверен.

— Послушай, — мягко начал Джон с самого начала, — я не знаю, что у тебя стряслось, но если ты сидишь тут со мной, значит, тебе нужна помощь. Не потому, что ты ее ищешь от меня, а просто потому, что ты сейчас не дома...

— Знаешь, почему вы все должны умереть? — вдруг спросила Беллатрикс. — Потому что вы легко убивали нас. Вы считали, что убивали, конечно, но это ничего не меняет. А еще потому, что вас слишком много.

Эти слова плохо вязались с ребенком, и Джон даже предположил, что она просто выглядит молоденькой девушкой, почти девочкой.

— Кого — вас? — спокойно, стараясь не испугать ее, уточнил Джон. Вариантов у него было много: женщин, феминисток, представителей каких-нибудь субкультур, сумасшедших... но Беллатрикс ответила иначе.

— Волшебников. Скольких вы, отвратительные, ничтожные магглы, сожгли на кострах? Знаешь?

— Нет, — помотал головой Джон. Он и в самом деле никогда не интересовался временами инквизиции, да и на Островах охота на ведьм больше касалась Шотландии. Что он оказался в Шотландии, Джон не верил. И в волшебников не верил тоже. — Но это бесчеловечно. Никакого колдовства нет.

— Нет? — Беллатрикс криво усмехнулась.

Джон опять удивился — она была действительно не-ребенком, она была взрослым, прикидывающимся ребенком, и на секунду у него возникло дежавю, пока он не сообразил, кого она напоминает: детей со старых картин и хорошо поставленных исторических фильмов, детей, которые становились незрелыми взрослыми, как только начинали говорить.

Беллатрикс наставила на него свой фонарик-палочку, но раздумала. Джон рискнул и сел резким движением, Беллатрикс только смотрела на него с прищуром.

— Куда это ты собрался?

— Домой, — улыбнулся Джон. — И мне, и тебе пора домой. Ко мне обещали приехать родители, и твои родители, наверное, тоже волнуются.

— Мои не знают, что я здесь, — Беллатрикс дернула плечом. — Они не знают, что я научилась аппарировать. А Министерство не знает, что мы с тобой здесь, это место не покрывается никаким Наздором. Здесь кругом болота, сюда никто не приходит. Если хочешь знать, здесь раньше была старая станция, потом ее убрали, а сарай остался.

Джон решил ей немного подыграть. Если Беллатрикс и была агрессивна, то сейчас у нее был своего рода период покоя.

— Как же ты принесла меня сюда? — спросил он, постаравшись придать голосу как можно больше искреннего удивления. — Тебе кто-то помог?

— Я сказала — мы сюда аппарировали. И вообще-то я могла тебя по дороге выбросить, — издевательски протянула она, — но выбросить — слишком просто. Я и так тебя случайно нашла. Ждала какую-нибудь маггловскую курицу, а подвернулся ты.

Джон все пытался пошевелить ногами и понемногу признавал, что все-таки что-то с ними случилось. Они не слушались так, как должны были, и они должны были, просто обязаны были затечь и сейчас взорваться острыми иглами, но они просто не подчинялись. Джон старался напрягать мышцы, чуть сгибать ноги в коленях, так, чтобы не заметила Беллатрикс, и это не удавалось. Но руки работали, впрочем, Джон не собирался причинять Беллатрикс ничего плохого или пугать ее.

Ему было ее даже жаль — больше, чем себя.

— А зачем я тебе? — теперь он был искренне заинтересован. — У тебя совсем нет друзей?

Джон спрашивал осторожно. Ему не приходилось иметь дела с детьми с отклонениями в психическом развитии и уж тем более — со взрослыми, навсегда оставшимися детьми. Он боялся случайно задеть что-то тонкое в ее душе, что-то, отчего она сорвется и сделает непоправимое, но опасался он больше за нее, не за себя.

— Друзья? — Беллатрикс царственно вскинула голову, чем озадачила Джона еще сильнее. Он никогда не видел, чтобы детям, подросткам удавался подобный жест, даже дети-актеры в кино чаще всего переигрывали. — У меня есть господин, — она указала тонким пальцем вверх, — мне не нужны друзья, это фальшиво.

Джон напрягся.

— Ты говоришь о... Боге? — уточнил он.

— О Господине. Он больше, чем бог. — На секунду Беллатрикс задумалась. — Бог условен, бог карает за что-то, что выдумал сам. И еще у него можно купить прощение. Господин приглашает тех, кто сам готов карать нечестивцев. Грязных магглов, таких, как ты.

— Господин... — Джон зажмурился, пытаясь выстроить в голове четкий и понятный вопрос. Он вспомнил своего кузена Дерека — детектива-сержанта, и подумал, что Дерек бы справился с этим... наверное. — Господин ненавидит таких, как я, только из-за того, что наши предки сжигали ведьм? Но это же... это же нелепо. — Он старался говорить мягко и убедительно. — Это было много веков назад, скажи, разве кто-то знает, кем были его предки пять веков назад? Я про своих не знаю точно, но, скорее всего, они были простыми крестьянами. А ты знаешь?

— На стене дома моих дяди и тети висит гобелен, — высокомерно ответила Беллатрикс, — нашей семье семьсот лет.

— Это удивительно, — Джон немного растерялся. — А... Господин? Его семье тоже семьсот лет?

— Его семье куда больше лет, — Белла надменно посмотрела на него, слегка прикрыв глаза. — Он потомок самого Слизерина.

Джон вздохнул. Он был готов даже сдаться.

— И такие, как я, чем-то оскорбили его семью?

— Ничтожества, не способные на простейшее колдовство, должны быть уничтожены, — отчеканила Белла. — Или заперты где-нибудь.

— Господин так считает? — Джон улыбнулся и тут же понял, что совершил ошибку.

Беллатрикс метнулась к нему змеей, уперла острие фонарика под кадык. Джон закашлялся.

— Кто ты такой, чтобы подвергать сомнению слова моего Господина?

— Я не... — Спокойно, стараясь, чтобы не дрогнула рука, Джон отвел от шеи фонарик. — Я просто хочу понять. Ты что-нибудь слышала о войне?

Беллатрикс чуть наклонила голову.

— О Второй Мировой Войне. Слышала, конечно же. Но прошло тридцать лет, и уже выросли те, чьи отцы мальчишками воевали на стороне нацистской Германии, не понимая, за что и зачем. Как ты считаешь, разве эти молодые немцы в ответе за то, что начали один сумасшедший фанатик и тысячи таких же фанатиков — и десятки ловких подлецов, которым было все равно, на чем зарабатывать, — почти полвека назад? Мне кажется, стыдиться должны как раз родители... нельзя множить зло, Беллатрикс, потому что прощение — это не просто великодушие. Это шаг к миру, к развитию общества. Нельзя забывать о миллионах жертв, нельзя предавать их память, но нельзя ненавидеть тех, кто сам стыдится поступков своих отцов.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты, — пробормотала Беллатрикс. Джона удивило, что она действительно была озадачена и говорила искренне, но тут же он подумал, что ее, скорее всего, никто не учил истории.

— Но ведь Шекспира ты читала?

Он опять ошибся, хотя и не понял, в чем именно. Беллатрикс вернула свой фонарик-палочку к его шее, в глазах ее темным пламенем блеснула злоба.

— История Ромео и Джульетты? Двух детей... наверное, они чуть моложе тебя, — продолжал Джон, — которые полюбили друг друга. Но вокруг них было столько ненависти и вражды, вражды, причины которой никто уже и не помнил, что они и сами в конце концов погибли от этой вражды. Не погибли бы они так, как это написал Шекспир, поверь, они убили бы друг друга иначе спустя год, два, три, пять после свадьбы. Потому что они готовы были убивать других — своих же ровесников, оправдывая это честной дуэлью. Такие тогда были нравы, но мир, к счастью, никогда не стоит на месте. Иногда мне кажется, что Бог все-таки существует, потому что он разрешает людям становиться добрей... не думаю, что они додумались бы до этого сами. Хотя кто знает?

Беллатрикс резко поднялась.

— Ты меня утомил, маггл, — объявила она. — Ты похож на нашего директора — такие же глупые речи о каком-то всеобщем благе и неизвестном добре. Не бывает добра для всех, не надейся. Круцио!

На этот раз Джон подпрыгнул на добрый фут и пребольно ударился копчиком, шлепнувшись на пол, а ноги с готовностью отозвались долгожданными иглами. Джон этому только порадовался, хотя и вскрикнул от боли.

Но почему-то Беллатрикс снова была недовольна. Она едва ли не зарычала от досады.

— Акцио дурацкая чайка!

Джон передернулся от отвращения. Прямо перед ним упала грязная белая птица — упала так, как не падает живое существо, со стуком, словно чайка была деревянной. Ее перья странно топорщились, чайка не двигалась, и только глаза, черные, живые глаза, блестящие, наполненные ужасом — Джон никогда бы не подумал, что крикливая бестолковая птица может так чего-то бояться, — говорили о том, что чайка жива.

Беллатрикс отступила на шаг.

— Что ты с ней сделала, глупая девчонка? — завопил Джон, забыв обо всех предосторожностях и бросаясь к чайке. Она была теплой — теплой, живой! И совершенно твердой, будто камень. — Как ты... Это же... это же непростительно!

— Брось ее, глупый маггл! — крикнула Белла. — Брось! Брось сейчас же! — и взмахнула своим фонариком.

Это было страшно до дрожи — девочка, сумасшедшая девочка, ненависть которой волной окатила не Джона, но несчастное, беспомощное создание. Ненависть ребенка была кошмарна сама по себе, и Джон вдруг подумал, что вчерашние мальчишки в форме нацистской Германии, поджигавшие дома с запертыми в них стариками и детьми, горели такой же ненавистью — адресованной не кому-то, а во имя кого-то.

— Таранталлегра!

Джон тут же проклял свои ноги, пустившиеся в пляс. И он уже не понимал, что происходит: он не мог остановиться, даже несмотря на боль внизу спины. Он не понимал, как это происходит. Девчонка владеет гипнозом? Может быть, он просто умирает где-то, сбитый машиной, и все, что творится сейчас, — это просто агония? Его тело не пустилось в неконтролируемый пляс — оно изогнулось дугой перед тем, как отпустить душу?..

Джон даже засмеялся. Сейчас все кончится — и он умрет. Не так-то это и страшно, оказывается... когда умирают другие, гораздо страшнее.

Но он не умер. Он продолжал плясать, он уже стал задыхаться, и ноги его, казалось, превратились в сбитый из крови и мяса ком. Он не молил о пощаде, просто агония его затянулась. Потом несчастная чайка куском безжизненной деревяшки выпала из его рук, а следом упал он сам, продолжая корчиться в сумасшедшем танце.

— Фините Инкантатем. Петрификус Тоталус.

Джон вытянулся на полу. Тело теперь одеревенело, и только сердце пыталось пролезть через набитое битым стеклом горло.

— Акцио чайка. Фините Инкантатем. Смотри. Непростительно? Круцио!

Даже если бы Джон захотел, он не смог бы закрыть глаза — ему что-то мешало. Не мог он и закричать. Но это же что-то не лишило его ни слуха, ни зрения, ни боли, полоснувшей по горлу чужим душераздирающим криком.

Джон был уверен, что птицы не могут так кричать. Не могут разевать до предела клюв — в жизни, не на экране, где постарались умелые руки художников. Не могут в кровь ломать себе лапы, не могут выворачивать крылья... но грязные перья летели в разные стороны, мелкие кости лезли из-под прорванной кожи, крылья скручивались как пергамент, и шея птицы изогнулась так, что несчастная чайка могла бы схватить себя за хвост... А Беллатрикс все кричала:

— Круцио! Круцио!

Она вопила так до тех пор, пока крики чайки не стали стоном — совсем человеческим, а потом не затихли. Чайка лежала на деревянном полу, скатанная в изломанный ком, покрытая кровью, и полные боли глаза ее покрывались пеленой. Джону показалось, что чайка плакала перед смертью.

Джон тоже плакал. От собственного бессилия и чувства вины, от того, что где-то он допустил ошибку, и бедная чайка поплатилась за это жизнью — жизнью, о которой никто не заплачет, потому что птицы не умеют оплакивать мертвых.

Но зато они умеют умирать точно так же, как люди, — с болью, страхом, надеждой на то, что все еще, может быть, обойдется.

Слезы жгли глаза, и вытереть их Джон не мог и не хотел. Беллатрикс подошла, отшвырнула ногой белый шар окровавленных перьев.

— Теперь ты понял, почему вы недостойны жить? Вы не владеете магией. Волшебством. Вы тоже умеете убивать, но вы не владеете магией. И вы завидовали нам, вы убивали нас.

Это были детские, глупые, жестокие доводы, так школьники иногда заявляют: «мы не будем с тобой дружить». У них нет никаких обоснований этому «не будем», кроме странного стадного чувства и иррационального желания, но Беллатрикс была здесь с ним одна. Джон хотел ей сказать, что люди не убивают друг друга из удовольствия. Что мучить животных — мерзко, что никакое заболевание не может быть оправданием тому, что она сейчас сделала, и никакой мифический Господин не похвалит ее за это. Но сказать он не мог, не мог даже разомкнуть плотно сжатых губ, и потому просто подумал — а как Беллатрикс это сделала, но ответа, конечно же, не нашел.

Электричество? А что тогда с ним? Какой-то нервнопаралитический газ? Безумие...

— Я могу это сделать с чайкой, но почему-то никак не могу с тобой, — сказала Беллатрикс, и в голосе ее слышалось даже страдание. — Мне нравится смотреть, как они умирают от боли, но я почему-то никак не могу применить Круциатус к тебе. Никак.

Она села рядом на пол и по-детски задумалась, надув губы и наморщив лоб. Прямые волосы ее разлохматились, будто наэлектризованные.

— Возможно, в глубине души я боюсь, что Непростительное отследят, — поделилась она. — Я столько раз тренировалась на птицах и знаю, что они Департамент магического правопорядка никак не заботят. А магглы... не знаю. Хотя до сих пор же никто не пришел?

Джон давился словами, и Беллатрикс снисходительно посмотрела на него.

— Что-то хочешь сказать?.. Глупый маггл. Еще и ревешь.

Джон не искал ответа происходящему. Он знал, что не может ничего объяснить, как и знал, что, возможно, это могут сделать другие: психиатры, физики, химики, кто угодно. В древности люди считали грозу гневом богов и все равно не нашли бы ни грозе, ни собственному страху других объяснений.

Он просто хотел сейчас спрятаться от этой грозы и не мог.

Чайка умерла. Она не справилась с тем, с чем легко справился он сам, — с болью. Чайке было больно, но ему, Джону, нет, и он, глядя на Беллатрикс сквозь слезную пелену, пытался понять: в чем причина. Ей нравится смотреть, как они умирают, сказала Беллатрикс, но она не может справиться с ним. Почему? Круциатус, Круцио. Crux, крест. Распятие... смерть. Смерть через муки? Боль?

Ей надо, чтобы он испытывал боль?

— Фините Инкантатем.

Сейчас она снова скажет: «Круцио», решил Джон, и если у нее начнет получаться, он должен сделать вид, что ему не больно.

— Я скажу Господину, что я могу, — пообещала она, — что я достойна быть рядом с ним. Твоя смерть будет доказывать это. Гордись, глупое ничтожество, твоя никчемная жизнь даст Темному Господину лучшего слугу, которого он только может найти среди волшебников. — Она выразительно, как плохая актриса на сцене, засмеялась. Джону почему-то тоже стало смешно — дурной текст, дурная роль, дурная какая-то сама пьеса... — Круцио!

В следующие несколько минут Джон лишь хотел, чтобы сарайчик устоял от внезапной вспышки того, названия чему он не знал. Он мог бы решить, что это землетрясение, но на Островах не бывает землетрясений. Да и земля молчала, зато хлипкие стены раскачивались и трещали, и крыша подскакивала, как на кастрюле с кипящим варом, и ветер, неизвестно откуда взявшийся, метался как сумасшедший от стены к стене. А Джон всего лишь подскочил — теперь подпрыгнули только ноги, дюйма на три, а сам он опять потерял способность двигаться: все, что ему удалось, это отвернуть от сыпавшихся со всех сторон щепок голову и кое-как закрыть лицо руками.

Потом все затихло. Беллатрикс опустила руку, в которой сжимала свой странный смертоносный фонарик, обиженно закусила губы — Джон был уверен, чтобы не расплакаться.

— Я не смогу, да? — спросила она. — Господин никогда не признает меня достойной.

— Достойной убивать? — с трудом прохрипел Джон. Легкие и горло рассохлись, как старая бочка, и он подумал, что все-таки он умирает. — Ты убила чайку. Разве она сделала что-то плохое?

Беллатрикс пожала плечами.

— Дай мне воды, — попросил Джон. — Пожалуйста. И, знаешь, нам все-таки пора выбираться отсюда. Здесь холодно, а ты так легко одета.

— Я тебя с собой все равно не возьму, — пожала плечами Беллатрикс. — Ты мне не нужен.

— Я нужен другим людям. Разве ты никому не нужна?

Джон ждал ответ с замиранием сердца.

— Я хочу быть нужной Господину, — Беллатрикс все-таки не удержала злую, колкую слезу, и быстро промокнула ее тыльной стороной ладони. — Все остальные мне не нужны.

— Ты знаешь его?

— Я видела его лицо, — теперь она мечтательно вскинула голову. Джон не стал бы ставить ей никакие диагнозы — он просто больше не хотел чужих смертей, пусть даже это были бы обычные чайки. — Я читала о нем. Очень много читала. Я читала, какой он вселяет страх в недостойных, и это хороший признак. Так говорит мой отец.

— И ты считаешь, что отцу бы понравилось то, что ты делаешь?

— Я не знаю, — фыркнула Беллатрикс, — мне наплевать на отца. Мне важно, чтобы это понравилось Темному Господину, но пока я пытаю проклятых чаек, а с тобой, проклятый маггл, у меня не получается ничего.

Джон кое-как повернулся на бок.

— Не дергайся, — посоветовала Беллатрикс. — Так было сначала с чайками и кроликами — пока я не научилась их убивать. Потом они оставались лежать, и что с ними было дальше, я не знаю. Наверное, они умирали от голода. Я тоже уже хочу есть. Я пойду домой.

Чего-то подобного Джон ожидал. В конце концов, она была ребенком — если не физически, то по умственному развитию, и перепады ее настроения, ее непоследовательность и нестабильное поведение были свойственны, скорее, даже ребенку лет десяти...

Но он все равно не смог бы применить к ней силу, повторил он в свое оправдание, потому что она слабее. Она не виновата в том, что творится у нее в голове. И, конечно, она придумала многое из того, что наговорила... а это значит, что где-то недалеко жилье, и, как только он сможет нормально двигаться, он выберется, зайдет в паб, выпьет чего-нибудь покрепче, потому вызовет такси и отправится домой, и к черту экономию.

Беллатрикс повернулась к нему спиной, взмахнула фонариком.

И исчезла.

Джон не успел даже моргнуть, как она появилась снова — теперь уже возле стены, она с размаху впечаталась в стену, и по ее левой руке текла кровь.

Она обернулась к Джону, испуганная, закусившая губы от боли.

— Ты ранена?

Он всего лишь попытался подняться и тут же рухнул — рука словно бы подломилась, — а Беллатрикс вжалась в стену, уставив на него фонарик.

— Не подходи!

— Я только... — он перекатился на другой бок, постарался встать, опираясь на другую руку. — Я только хочу по...

— Не приближайся ко мне! — завизжала Беллатрикс.

Что же творили с этим несчастным ребенком, успел подумать Джон, кое-как поднимаясь на ноги, и в этот момент перепуганный визг Беллатрикс перешел в ультразвук, а потом он услышал:

— Круцио! Круцио! Кру-ци-о-о!

Он только успел присесть — стоял на согнутых коленях, как его шарахнуло что-то сильное, с размаху швырнуло в стену, — Джон ударился подбородком и почувствовал, как из разбитого рта хлынула кровь. Сильно болела правая сторона — рука и почему-то печень, как раз туда и пришелся удар. И на последнем «Круцио» Джона откинуло вновь, и было больно, но больно не настолько, как чайке — только обломанными, выбитыми зубами он разодрал десны еще сильнее. О том, что он не должен испытывать боль — та самая странная и нелепая догадка, — он в первый момент не вспомнил. Сильно сдавило живот, и, скорчившись, Джон увидел, как Беллатрикс снова махнула фонариком и исчезла.

Боль отпустила. Джон упал.

И закрыл глаза — на всякий случай, себе же он сказал, что, как только откроет их, все изменится. Но все-таки открывать не спешил.

А потом послышались голоса.

— Какого черта, Роджерс, может... — проклятое болото, тут только дракклов разводить! — ошибка? Уверен, что здесь?

Кто-то, судя по звуку, провалился в воду чуть ли не по пояс.

— Топай, Бэнкс, Непростительные — это тебе не детские шалости...

Бэнкс продолжал ворчать, но теперь уже его слова заглушила вода, из которой кто-то из гостей выбирался. Потом скрипнула дверь.

— Крауч сам бы шевелил своей чиновничьей жопой, — ругался Бэнкс, — и полазил бы по болотам... вместе с Фаджем... Опа...

Он увидел Джона, замолчал, потом махнул палочкой-фонариком.

— Люмос. Роджерс, сохнуть будешь дома, старый хрен. Смотри-ка... у нас тут маггл.

В дверном проеме появился еще кто-то, и в сарайчике стало гораздо темнее.

— Маггл, вот сукин сын, — пробормотал Роджерс. — Надо тащить его в Министерство. Там их и так уже целая тьма. И какая же тварь развлекается, а, Бэнкс?

— С этим, похоже, пока не успели, — Бэнкс подошел поближе и светил фонариком на Джона, как на какую-то вещь. — А вот это — глянь-ка. Кажется, наши этих чаек уже находили?

Роджерса тоже заинтересовала куда больше чайка, чем Джон. Джон тем временем убедился, что эти двое были в таких же плащах, как и исчезнувшая Беллатрикс, и открытие это ему совсем не понравилось.

— Это сколько же силы в том, кто такое творит? — со страхом произнес он. — Кажется, этому парню еще повезло. Давай отправим его... куда-нибудь на окраину маггловской деревушки? Положим так, чтобы его сразу нашли.

— Ты память стирать умеешь?

Джон старался не шевелиться, понимая, что это, вероятно, какая-то многоходовая игра, а двое крупных мужчин... нет, против них у него нет совсем никаких шансов. Пусть лучше решат, что его в самом деле проще где-нибудь бросить.

— Плохо, — признался Бэнкс. — Но, если хочешь знать мнение шефа, то он без министерских это делать не рекомендует. Пока еще ни один маггл не сказал, что с ним случилось, хотя, сам знаешь, и жертв, и свидетелей среди них хватает.

— Тогда бери его и понесли. Потом вернемся и все осмотрим.

— Подожди, — остановил Роджерса Бэнкс. — Он, похоже, и так... то ли Ступефай, то ли что посерьезнее. Может?..

— Оставь, — махнул рукой Роджерс. Джон напрягся, но продолжал молчать. Беллатрикс он не мог причинить вреда, а эти двое ему просто не оставили бы никакого выбора, но он был абсолютно без сил. — Отменим все, как доставим его на место. Повезет — выживет.

— Лишь бы он потом ничего не натрепал, — со вздохом сказал Бэнкс, а потом махнул своим тонким фонариком. Он ничего не сказал, но на голову Джону опустился мешок, а потом сильно свело судорогой тело, и больше он уже ничего не чувствовал.

* * *

Когда Джон пришел в себя, то долго не решался открыть глаза. Он больше слушал, а еще — нюхал. Это были знакомые, очень знакомые запахи, и если раньше они вызывали тревогу, то сейчас почему-то покой.

Джон отважился и приоткрыл один глаз. Белые стены, неяркий свет, надоедливый, лекарственный запах, прохлада и тишина.

Он в больнице.

Джон заворочался, проверяя руки, ноги, пальцы, и, к своему удивлению, он все ощущал. Немного болела рука в том месте, куда его ударила Беллатрикс, и, конечно, разбитый рот, но боль была ненавязчивой, тупой, уже проходящей.

Было спокойно и безопасно, настолько, что Джон засомневался — было ли все это сном или...

Открылась дверь.

— Мистер Гордон, — раздался женский голос. — Нет-нет, пока молчите, доктор запретил вам разговаривать. Но одна новость хорошая: ваша страховка полностью покроет затраты на стоматолога. Говорят, что в соседнем городе есть отличная клиника, можете обратиться туда. Там новый доктор, еще молодой, но уже толковый... доктор Ингмар точно знает, как его зовут... Роджерс?..

Джон вздрогнул. Так ощутимо, что это не укрылось от медсестры.

— Или Гриндерс. Не помню. Надо спросить у доктора Ингмара. А в остальном вы легко отделались. Вообще сержант Гордон уже приходил, он сказал, что машину, сбившую вас, давно ищут и, вероятно, скоро найдут. Это же надо — сбить человека и отвезти его умирать за тридцать миль, — возмущалась она, быстро перебирая что-то на столике у кровати. — Наверное, это подростки угнали машину или кто-то был зверски пьян. Ну ничего, полиция их быстро отыщет. Вы скоро поправитесь, потом отправитесь... Ах, Грейнджер, я вспомнила, точно, Грейнджер. — Она обошла кровать, закатала рукав на левой руке Джона и ловко поставила укол. — Отдыхайте, мистер Гордон.

Она ушла. Джон чувствовал, как от укола уходит последняя боль, растворяется, оставляя покой и приятную слабость.

Что же выходит... это был просто кошмар. Наверное, последствия шока. Потом он обязательно спросит доктора Ингмара, как часто такое бывает. Скорее всего, получит ответ, что медицина — не физика, точных ответов никогда не дает, и ответы придется искать самому.

В справочниках, в специальных журналах, возможно.

«Но вообще это был такой... невероятный кошмар, — подумал Джон, уже засыпая. — Надо бы его не забыть. Если я напишу про это на следующий конкурс „Альманаха Ужасов“, могу даже выиграть. Только надо правдоподобно, а значит, это точно будет фантастика. Ведьмы, жертвоприношения. Молодая ведьма хочет попасть в ближний круг могущественного злого волшебника и приносит жертву...

Да, читателям определенно понравится. Так об этом и напишу».


End file.
